Episode 458 (22nd June 1978)
Joe snaps and punches Tom following an argument about Pip, causing Tom to fall and break a chair. Meanwhile, Phyllis returns with the news that she has gotten married. Plot Joe drives round looking for Pip. Amos is touched when Dolly asks him to give her away at the wedding. He excitedly leaves Henry in charge of the bar while he makes arrangements. Alec has a word with Matt about his and Polly's grandfather Michael. He tells Matt that Michael was a rich man and when he died he bequeathed money to each of his grandchildren. He tells Matt his share is the only share not to be collected and due to interest it's in the region of five to six thousand pounds. Matt is amazed. Polly plans to invite other relatives of Matt's to the wedding. Dolly tells Amos and Henry that she'll be moving into 3 Demdyke Row now as Pip has left. Donald organises a search party for Pip as she has failed to turn up to report for bail and he's worried as to what Tom may have done to her. Realising it the perfect excuse to leave Dolly in charge of the bar so they can go into Hotten for a wedding present afterwards, Amos and Henry agree to help. Jessie arrives back in the village and rings Annie to say that Phyllis has packed her bags and left and won't say where she's gone. The residents return from the search party and have had no luck finding Pip. Mrs. Hawker decides to have it out with Tom. Sam gets a shock when Phyllis turns up at Demdyke Row saying she's arrived for the wedding. Mrs. Hawker finds Tom drinking in The Woolpack and confronts him over Pip, reminding him she's pregnant with Steve's child. Tom tells her that Pip told him it wasn't Steve's child and publicly deduces it must be Joe's after seeing them together. As Henry and Amos shop for Dolly and Matt's wedding present in Hotten, they notice Pip getting on a bus for Beckindale. Joe lashes out at Tom in The Woolpack, knocking him to the ground and breaking a chair in the process. Sam calls into The Woolpack and drops the bombshell to Dolly that Phyllis has got herself married and is moving into Demdyke with her new husband. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning Guest cast *Alec Ferris - Donald Morley *Polly Ferris - Valerie Georgeson *Phyllis Purwick - Jean Heywood (Credited as 'Mrs. Acaster') *Leonard Purwick - Alan Hockey *Miss Jessie Renfrew - Kathleen Helme *Pip Coulter - Julie Dawn Cole *Tom Hawker - Teddy Turner *Mrs. Hawker - Kathleen Worth Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom, Hallway/stairs *Beckindale Vicarage - Hallway, Lounge *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Front yard *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Yard *Unknown street in Hotten *Unknown roads Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes